Lost
by Mika Achizume
Summary: I wake up and I'm surrounded by the Akatsuki and they're not happy I'm there. What to do, what to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Himaru: This chapter has been edited. Enjoy. It is so much better now, trust me.**

~.

Running through a forest at night in your bare feet wile wearing a tight dress is not as fun as it sounds; especially when you're running for your life. Being chased by killers is hard on a girl's feet, trust me.

Feeling dark, penetrating stares on me; I dared to only slightly open my eyes. All I saw were dark shadowy figures surrounding me, and I tried not to move as much as possible even thought I was lying on the cold, rocky ground. Feeling the desire, no, the need to get away, a thought slipped my mind. And as soon as it did adrenalin started to race through me, up to the point where I made my move.

I screamed the loudest, most high-pitched scream I could and practically foresaw my next move. One of the figures to my right, shocked, flinched and took a step backwards giving me my chance. I got up as quick as I could with my body cold and stiff, and rammed myself into them, knocking them down and taking off. As I ran I heard shouts behind me, but I couldn't understand them over my beating heart and labored breathing. The moon cast down it's light through the windless trees and rendered still shadows on the ground. In the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow wiz past me to the left.

"Hey, whatcha you running for?" I looked to my right and screamed my fucking lungs out, but not because of fear but from shock. The man or creature running beside me looked human except that his hair was green and half his head was black and the other half was white. I turned to face foreword and ran into someone, fell to the ground and didn't hesitate to look up.

"Yo. You sure we should be worryin' about this clumsy little brat" the white haired man yelled.

"Well since you're awake you can tell us why we found you so close to our base" said the emotionless basterd none other than Itachi Uchiha. I felt butterflies fly through me as I gulped, trying to contain my fan girlish scream. I went to speak but cut myself off by biting my lip.

"_Wait, what can I tell them? I don't even know how I got here. Wait a minute, did Hidan just call me a brat?" _

"You're the brat" I said staring at Hidan with a strained expression.

"What did you just say?" Hidan asked angrily.

"_Whoops, probably not the smartest thing to say."_ I looked around me to see all the others had caught up and were either looking at me or at Hidan.

"What, did the little girl hurt your feelings Hidan?" asked Kisame smugly.

"Why don't you stay the hell out of it?" Hidan yelled back.

"That is not how professionals act you two." Pain said with a scowl.

"Children would be the correct word." I said. Pain acknowledged my existence with a dirty look.

"What were you doing in this area young lady?" Pain asked calmly.

"I don't now about you guys but can we just get rid of her already?" asked Deidara with a groan as he clenched his stomach.

"_Oops, I can't believe that I hurt my Dei-Dei-kun. I will have to apologize to him later." _

"You know what, forget it, I gunna slice her like paper!" exclaimed Hidan as he lifted his scythe above his head.

"_If I make it till later!"_

He went to strike me but before he could I screamed. "ITACHI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Himaru: This chapter has been edited enjoy. **

I woke finding myself in the dark. "Am I dead?" I said aloud. "I always thought that everything would be white and God would be talking to me through a bright light. Or maybe I'm just going to hell. Hmm."

"Ha ha, no you're not dead, it's just dark in here." said a familiar voice as they opened the thick curtains to reveal the early morning sun. Standing there with a friendly face, Deidara gave me a smile. "Well you seem fine now, yeah?" I stared at him and my eyes went white. "FUCK!" I screamed as Deidara appeared behind me and covered my mouth with his hand, which was very unpleasant due to his fucking hand mouths.

"Would you please be quiet?" he asked in a hoarse, angry whisper. I gripped his hand and pulled it off my mouth. "EWWWWWWW! IT TASTES LIKE DIRT!" I put my hands on the mattress and used my arm strength to propel myself only feet from the bed where I turned and bowed respectfully to an un-expecting Deidara. I then turned and ran through the door screaming. "Hey wait a second!" Deidara yelled, but I was already turning the corner at the end of the hall. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!" I bawled with crocodile tears as I ran into a room, a living room most likely, filled with the rest of the Akatsuki members.

I ran over to Sasori who was disguised in his puppet, Hiriku. It looked like he had just entered the room, like me, when I ran over and grabbed Hiriku around the neck. I pointed a finger to Deidara who had just come chasing in after me. "He KISSED me!" Konan came into the room, her cloak replaced with a frilly red and white vertically striped apron. "You did WHAT?" she screamed and with ninja-like speed, appeared behind Deidara. Taking a rolling pin out of her apron pocket she broke it over Deidara's head. Deidara then fell to the ground unconscious.

"_Ha! Great to know that old violent American cartoon bits are being used in Anime."_

Konan turned to me. "Are you ok?" she asked me. Pain, hearing all the commotion, came into the room. "Well since you have finally awoken I'd like to know what you were doing all the way out here." he asked, watching every move I made.

"_Well the only thing I can do is tell the truth. I don't want them to catch me lying again."_

"Ok the truth is, is that I don't remember a thi-." I was cut off when Hidan decided to start being rude. "Oh bullshit! Dose it even matter if she's telling the truth or not? We have to kill her anyway because she's here!" he yelled. "Hey Hidan!" I called. He turned to me. "…Shut up!" I said in a nonchalant voice and would soon come to regret it.

Grabbing his scythe he charged at me. "What did you say, BITCH?" he yelled finally having enough with me. "Hidan STOP!" came Pain's booming voice. Hidan, because of his cartoon abilities stopped in mid-jump. "What, why?" he asked confused. Pein ignored his subordinate and with an icy stare looked into my very soul. "How do you Hidan's name?" he said calmly as if asking a child: which I a so…

I tried to seem calm but I knew it would be in vain because I was lying to S-Ranked ninja. "It's an ability I have to 'look' into people. I can only see names though." then I thought again. "I can only see the names of some people though." I concluded. Hidan was becoming impatient. "What the hell kind of stupid ability is that?" he asked angrily, almost as if he was pouting for being yelled at. "It's the kind of ability that kicks your ass Hidan." I said once again nonchalantly. "That's it!"

"So what is your name?" Konan asked stopping Hidan's rampaging. Did I really want to give ten S-ranked criminals my real name? So I didn't. Instead I gave them my alias.

"My name is…"

"_On the wind comes a voice; soft as it calls to me. It speaks to me while I dream. But when I wake I no longer remember what the voice says to me. I do remember it calling to me with an unfamiliar name. I tried time after time to tell it that it is mistaken but it doesn't seem to here me. Either that or it's ignoring me. Still it continues to call me…"_

"…Himaru Uchigawa."


End file.
